Faerie Drug Den
by Naattnaatt
Summary: Jem's POV of the scene in the drug den from Clockwork Prince. *Obvious spoilers*


**This is a Fanfic based on what Jem thought in the Faerie Drug Den**

**Hi! I just wanted to say, since I take a little bit from her work, that I do NOT own the Infernal Devices. They still belong to Cassandra Clare**

They passed bed after bed of hopeless addicts; Warlocks occupied most of them. Some had unusually colored skin, while others had talons or seaweed like hair. Somewhere in the distance, an addict was singing a morbid children's rhyme, constantly repeating itself. Jem didn't really hear it, he had his mind set on finding Will and getting out. He hated seeing the Hell where his drug came from.

When they reached the bunk in the far back corner of the den, Jem couldn't take it anymore. "Will," he whispered out loud. _Why do you do this to yourself?_ Is what he didn't. _You of all people know it bothers me. _His legs felt numb, as if they would give way underneath him, and he relied on support from the side of the bunk.

William Herondale was lying on the bunk in front of them, partially tangled in a dark, ragged blanket. He wasn't wearing much, only a shirt and a messy pair of trousers. His weapons belt hang from a nail inside the bunk. Jem felt the drunk giggles die out as a heavy buzzing replaced his hearing. Will's eyes were half lidded and he could barley make out the deep blue irises. His hair was matted down, drenched with sweat. His cheeks were flushed, bright red, showing fever. His breathing looked uneven. Overall, William looked like Jem when he had an overdose of _Yin Fen._

He remained frozen as the anger boiled inside of him. His mind was screaming for him to calm down, but the rest of his body didn't listen. He was vaguely aware of Tessa in the background, checking on Will. She said something that Jem didn't hear.

He wasn't aware of the Warlock man singing in the background, he wasn't aware of the ifrits either.

However, he was aware that Tessa was now attempting to move Will away from the bed. She was shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. _Silly Tess, that wont work. He needs a firm whack to the head. _

He remained unable to move as he heard Tessa with renewed hearing, "If you do not help me, I swear, I will Change into you, and I will life him myself. And everyone will see what you look like in a dress. Do you understand?"

Very slowly, cautiously almost, he raised his eyes to look at hers. Jem was not worried about being seen in a dress, but he could tell she saw his eyes without any kindness, "Do you?" he replied with nothing better to say. Like an automaton, he reached into the bunk, grabbed Will by the arm, and yanking him upwards. Without any care, he slammed his head on the rail of the top bunk.

Will groaned, awake now, and opened his eyes, "Let me go-"

"Help me with him," Jem interrupted, not bothering to look at Tessa, and together, the wrestled Will out of the bunk. Using Tessa, he managed not to fall over. Satisfied with how Tessa was doing, Jem reached into the bunk and grabbed Will's weapons. He could hear Will mumbling to Tessa, but he was distracted by his anger.

"Jem," Tessa said, desperately. He finished buckling the belt over his own and began to stuff Will's feet in his boots. Will seemed delighted when Jem grabbed his other arm.

"Oh good, now we're all three together,"

"Shut up," Jem muttered, his anger boiling higher and higher.

Will giggled as if he had just heard an embarrassing secret, "Listen, Carstairs, you haven't any of the needful on you, have you? I'd stump up but I'm flat out."

Tessa sounded baffled, "What did he say?"

"He wants me to pay for his drugs," He tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but ended up sounding stiff. "Come. We'll take him to the carriage and I'll come back with money."

Jem tuned everything out as they struggled out of the den with the six foot bastard between them.

The air smelled cleaner out hear, even if it was Whitechapel. Climbing down the steps, he felt Tessa trip, but didn't care enough right now to see if she was all right. The carriage, thankfully, was still parked at the curb of the street.

Cyril swung down from his seat and relieved Tessa from her position. "Is he alright then?"

Will didn't seem to like this as much, "Let me go," he sounded irritated, "I can stand,"

Jem looked over at Cyril and they both took a step away from him. Will staggered, but he didn't loose his balance, "You didn't have to come and fetch me like a child. I was having quite a pleasant time."

It was too much for Jem. He glared back at Will and muttered, "God damn you," before he smacked him across the face. He turned on his heal and didn't care what happened to Will. Jem ran back up the stairs as angry tears stung behind his eyes.


End file.
